


"Youngblood / Say you want me / Out of your life"

by aesthetiChan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Denial, Happy Ending, I hate tagging, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sad, This is me projecting, depends on how you see it - Freeform, idk - Freeform, its not horrible i promise, my girlfriend dumped me as i wrote this so rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetiChan/pseuds/aesthetiChan
Summary: "Jeongin ignored the warning signs, even when they started to increase."Jeongin finds himself becoming paranoid about Chan and Changbin's actions, and he has every reason to be.(If it's not apparent, the title is from Youngblood by 5 Seconds of Summer).





	"Youngblood / Say you want me / Out of your life"

**Author's Note:**

> This began as me projecting what I was anxious about concerning my ex, and then she dumped me partway through writing it. I guess I'm a pretty good fortune teller, huh?
> 
> (If it wasn't obvious, the title came from Youngblood by 5 Seconds of Summer).

It started out subtle.   
  
Chan would be at the studio for hours on end, as usual. Jeongin would text him a sweet message that would contain something to make Chan smile and relax. Chan used to reply or at least open the text. Now, it was never even seen. Jeongin blamed it on comeback stress, saying his boyfriend was simply too busy for trivial texts, even though Chan would post to the group's Instagram during these periods of silence.  
  
Jeongin ignored the warning signs, even when they started to increase.  
  
Jeongin's phone died on the way to a concert. The group had taken two vans, which separated Jeongin and Changbin. When Jeongin had a question for Changbin, he asked Chan if he could use his phone to text him. A bit panicked and harsh, Chan told him no, leaving Jeongin to assume it was stress for the concert that was projected poorly.  
  
Even after the comeback, when it was supposed to be the group's downtime, Chan and Changbin kept spending time in the studio. Chan no longer allowed Jeongin to visit, saying he was simply too busy. With all of the time Chan kept spending with Changbin, Jeongin would be pushed away. Chan no longer let Jeongin sleep with him when Jeongin would have an anxious breakdown - which were becoming more frequent. Chan wouldn't let Jeongin kiss him in the living room anymore. Actually, Jeongin couldn't remember the last time Chan kissed him, hugged him, or even just held his hand.

Jeongin wanted to ignore all of the warning signs and just say Chan was in a mood. A mood that lasted two months. He didn't tell anyone about how he was feeling, even though some of his members had picked up on what was going on. They were sure the worst case scenario was the one they were living in, but none of them had the heart to break the news to Jeongin. 

It was Jeongin's birthday, and where were Changbin and Chan all day? The studio. This really broke everyone else's heart, as they had to watch Jeongin put on a fake smile and wipe his tears when he thought nobody was looking. He didn't even get a short call or a text from Chan. After opening gifts from everyone else - except Chan and Changbin, either they didn't get them or didn't want him to have it without their presence - Jeongin retreated to his room he shared with Jisung. He seemingly forgot that he shared that room when he broke down into tears on his bed, not even noticing Jisung walk in until he felt an arm wrap around his figure. 

"I'm fine, Jisung," Jeongin reassured, even though he could see right through that lie.

"No, you're not. Let me just hold you, okay?" Jeongin nodded, cuddling up to Jisung. He waited until Jeongin had cried himself to sleep before laying him down and leaving the room. He mumbed to Woojin that he was going to the studio before leaving, giving Chan and Changbin no warning; he wanted to see the reality of why they were gone so much.

Jisung used his key to open the locked studio, finding Chan on Changbin's lap as they kissed, oblivious to Jisung's entry. "What the fuck, Chan? You have a boyfriend! And what the hell, Changbin? Jeongin's your friend!"

The two quickly separated into different chairs, Chan the first one to speak. "I didn't want to break up with Jeongin and hurt him," he mumbled, making Jisung even more pissed, if that was possible.

"Bullshit. Jeongin cried all day! He fucking cried himself to sleep in my arms on his goddamn birthday because of you two not being there. He didn't get a text or call from either of you, a gift, anything! You guys left before he was even awake, and that's so fucked up. I'm not going to be the one to tell him, you guys need to; before he does something he regrets." Jisung's aggressive words left the other two speechless, Chan just nodding slightly. "Fuck you two, honestly. Jeongin looks up to you, Chan. You're his role model. Fuck you." With those kind parting words, Jisung was gone as fast as he had came, returning to the dorms and laying in Jeongin's bed, holding him close as he, too, fell asleep.

About a week had passed, Chan and Changbin continuing to never be home and Jeongin and Jisung clinging to each other all of the time. Jeongin tried to fill the hole in his heart with meaningless activities, and today's was baking. He made an amazing tray of brownies and decided he would bring some to Chan and Changbin since they were working so hard. He wrapped up a few pieces and left the dorm.

As he arrived, he found to his delight that the door was unlocked. As he opened the door, he instantly regretted everything. Chan and Changbin were making out in one of the chairs. Tears immediately fell from Jeongin's eyes and he threw the package of sweets at the back of Chan's head, the pair finally realizing he had entered the room. "Jeongin, I.." Chan said quietly, but Jeongin turned and ran out before anything else could happen.

He made his way back into the dorm, still sobbing as he went into his room where Jisung was watching something on his phone, who looked up at the sobbing boy. "I went to the studio," he whispered, sitting next to Jisung. He set his phone down, pulling Jeongin into his arms. "Poor thing. Baby, Chan's not good enough for you. I'm so sorry he would do this to you." The use of baby went unnoticed for now. Jeongin just continued to cry into Jisung's shoulder for around ten minutes, before he looked up at Jisung. 

"Thank you, Sungie. You've been so nice to me recently," Jeongin whispered, giving Jisung a soft kiss on the cheek that caused the older boy to flush red and smile at Jeongin. 

**\--**

From that point on, Jeongin (and Jisung) remained distant from Chan and Changbin. On camera they would pretend that all was normal, but off screen they just viewed the pair as coworkers, nothing more than that. 

Jisung and Jeongin continued to stay extremely close until Jisung eventually asked Jeongin out. Jeongin had accepted immediately. He realized that Jisung would treat him better and that all of the support Jisung had given him made Jeongin develop an attraction to his band member. The two were taking it slow, but it already felt better to Jeongin than he had ever felt with Chan. 

Eventually the rest of the members had been informed of the whole story and definitely empathized with Jeongin, but nobody let it affect their personal relationships with either of the boys, as none of it was their personal drama.

Slowly but surely, Jisung helped bring Jeongin back to the happy and bubbly maknae he had once been. He actually cared for Jeongin much more than Chan ever had. Jeongin would never fully forgive Chan and Changbin for their actions and was actually slightly amused when the pair broke up around ten weeks later.

Jeongin had been convinced Chan was the one thing he needed in his life and that they were in love. Chan was in love with the attention he was receiving. He loved the idea of someone. Jeongin was merely his way of obtaining these things. Jisung was different, he loved Jeongin's imperfections. He loved the way the younger laughed. He loved Jeongin's smile. Jeongin made him happy. 

With Jisung, Jeongin was finally happy.


End file.
